La niñera de mi hija
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Naruto se ve obligado a contratar a una niñera para el cuidado de su pequeña hija… miles de enredos ocasionaran un desliz en este joven abogado, pero principalmente en quien sera la cuidadora de su princesa. Naruto x Hinata; Neji x ¿?
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**La niñera de mi hija**

**Nota:** eh hecho algunos **cambios** en los personajes originales y en la trama, es un universo alterno en el cual **modifique** a mi antojo la historia y personajes originales, esta historia es meramente por entretenimiento, no pretendo hacerme de los personajes ni nada, **_estos personajes pertencen al jefe Kishimoto_**.

**  
Sinopsis.**  
Naruto se ve obligado a contratar a una niñera para el cuidado de su pequeña hija… miles de enredos ocasionaran un desliz en este joven abogado.

* * *

**La niñera de mi hija****  
**_Capítulo No. 1_  
Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki era un buen abogado que lo tenía todo, un trabajo digno y reconocido, una esposa ejemplar y amorosa que además era una excelente maestra de artes en la Universidad de Konoha; una pequeña hija llamada Azmaria, en fin una familia que se calificaba como perfecta; hasta que apareció él y se llevo algo que el más quería: el amor de su adorada esposa.

–Naruto, lo siento – bajo un poco la mirada y luego la levanto –hemos compartido mucho juntos pero debo irme – la mujer de cabellos castaños miró a su esposo.

–Pero Ayame –le sostuvo la muñeca al momento que ella se giro para salirse –no puedes hacerme esto, quizás tú amor por mí ya este terminado, pero tienes una hija – la miraba destrozado.

–Debo irme –

–Ayame, por favor, entiende no te lo suplico por mí, nuestro tiempo juntos acabo, pero hazlo por nuestra pequeña, apenas tiene 7 años, razona –dijo con rudeza.

–Me importa un comino –

–Que es lo que le diré, que su madre nos dejo porque es una cualquiera, una perra desgraciada a la cual le pudo más la lujuria que el amor por su propia hija –

–Dile todo lo que tú quieras –lo miraba retadora –lo que le digas, algún día vendré y lo desmentiré –le lanzaba un beso en burla y salía de la casa.

Naruto miraba impotente como su esposa abandonaba el que fue su hogar por 10 años, 10 largos y felices años de matrimonio, ahora con 30 años de vida miraba al amor de su vida o más bien a la que fue la "esposa modelo" del gran abogado Uzumaki Naruto abandonarlo a él y a su pequeña hija. Maldecía mil veces a Ayame por haberse ido, quizás era verdad y ya nada se podía hacer por salvar su relación marital, pero, ambos tenían una hija de por medio, una hija que con el pasar de los años necesitaría el consejo y el amor de su madre.

– ¿Mami regresará? –una voz triste provenía de le escalera alertando al rubio.

–Princesa – con una fingida sonrisa subió hasta ella. – que haces levantada a estas horas amor, tú mami simplemente se ha ido de vacaciones por un tiempo –

–No me estas mintiendo papi – decía con sus ojos brillosos de la emoción –mami en verdad regresará –

–Eso espero pequeña, eso espero – la hundía contra su pecho y una pequeña y solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

–Estas llorando papi –la niña miraba asustada a su padre.

–No princesa, para nada, es solo que extrañare mucho a tu mami – cambio su rostro al de una fingida alegría.

Naruto intentando reprimir las ganas de confesarle a su hija que su "mami" se había ido a vivir con un niñato 12 años menor que ella, abrazo más a la niña y la llevo hasta su habitación, al llegar ahí y con una mano abrir la puerta, una bonita habitación llena de lindos colores femeninos se asomó ante sus ojos, a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña cama con muchos peluches y algo des tendida rodeada de todo lo que la imaginación de una niña de 7 años consideraba maravilloso. Rápidamente colocó a su hija sobre la cama, la acurruco junto a los peluches, la tapo y la miro fijamente.

–Duerme princesita, duerme y déjate llevar por los angelitos que vigilarán tú sueño –le daba un tierno beso en la frente, la niña simplemente sonrió agradecida, amaba que su padre le dijera "duerme princesita, duerme".

–Hasta mañana papi, si mamá vuelve le darías un beso por mí –dijo sonriente y mirando como un cachorrito a su padre.

Naruto miró fijamente a su pequeña hija, esa niña era su vida desde el momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos, le dolía la partida de su esposa abandonándolo pero lo que más le dolía era el saber que esa mujer no era la que conoció alguna vez y con toda la frialdad del mundo dejo sin su madre a ese angelito. Un angelito que simplemente deseaba tener a "papi" y "mami" a su lado antes de irse a dormir.

–Claro – le arropo un poquito más –ahora duerme que mañana temprano irás a ver a la abuela –

Naruto nuevamente beso su frente, apagó la lámpara a un costado de la pequeña cama y encendió otra con luces tenues, el cuarto se lleno de luces donde unas bailarinas hacían su desfile de baile en todas la paredes de la habitación y su pequeña hija miraba asombrada tal desfile dejándose llevar por el sueño y cerrando poco a poco su ojos. Salió de la habitación, ya vendría luego a apagar las luces de las bailarinas, ahora ya que había solucionado el caso con su pequeña princesa, seguía lo más importante, él. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del segundo nivel de su casa, pensaba en que podría hacer un abogado, una persona que no sabía de labores hogareñas ni mucho menos de cuidados personales de una niña de tan solo 7 años, ¿Qué debía hacer?, para salir adelante. Solo había una manera de resolver ese asunto, bajó las escaleras y tomó rumbo hacia la sala, ahí tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y marco.

–Bueno – una alarmada voz se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

–Tenny, que tal, soy Naruto – su voz sonó extraña

– ¿Pasa algo? –

–Podrías venir a mi casa esta noche –

–Claro que iré, pero antes tienes que decirme que te pasa, es extraño recibir tú llamado a estas horas y en ese estado, Naruto –

–Tenten, ya habrá suficiente tiempo para explicaciones cuando vengas –

Dos horas después.

Unos golpecillos alarmantes se escuchaban en la puerta de la casa de Uzumaki, una mujer de cabellos castaños, los cuales estaban recogidos en dos moños curiosos había salido en cuanto recibió la llamada de Naruto, ¿qué era eso de lo que el rubio tenía que hablarle con tanta impaciencia?, tenía ya algunas teorías y esperaba de todo corazón, que todas fueran falsas y la llamada de Naruto fuera solo ocasional.

–Que demonios pasa – antes de saludarlo fue lo primero que dijo la mujer al ver al rubio abrir la puerta.

–Ella se ha ido –

–Ella – su voz se corto – ¿no me digas que…? –

–Sí Tenten, ella, Ayame, quien fuera mi mujer por 10 años y la madre de mí adorada hija se ha marchado – el rubio simplemente se dejo envolver por los brazos de su amiga, los cuales lo apretaron con fuerza.

–Calma bebe – respondió firme – ¿quieres hablar del asunto? –

–Necesito tú apoyo, te necesito ahora más que nunca – contestó soltándose y haciéndola pasar a la casa.

–Y bien, que fue lo esa perra hizo – se sentaba en el sillón a lado del rubio.

–Conoció a un chico llamado Ryu en uno de sus talleres en la escuela, simplemente se dejo envolver por sus adulantes palabras y bueno, ahora ella está con él – dijo triste y serio.

–Imaginaba de todo – abrió la boca sorprendida –pero jamás que Ayame hiciera algo tan ruin, mira que dejar a su hija por caliente –

–Que puedo hacer amiga, ella era el amor de mi vida, era mi mujer y ahora no queda nada, absolutamente nada, era quien sostenía este hogar –

–No lo sé – desviaba la mirada –no lo sé –decía con impotencia.

–No soportaría ver sufrir a mi hija – le suplicaba –no lo soportaría, soy incapaz –

–Naruto – le tomaba el rostro.

–Mi hogar se hunde como el Titanic, Tenten, ese chico ha logrado derrumbar lo que por 10 años unió el amor, la amistad, el respeto –se paraba rabioso –y… y… se llevo a mi esposa – pateaba la mesita del centro con ira.

–Si no paras, entonces si tendremos que pasar por eso cuando tengas a tú pequeña preguntando por que su padre está como loco golpeando todo y maldiciendo a su madre – se puso de pie y lo intento calmar.

–Lo siento, es solo que me duele – bajo la mirada.

–Escúchame muy bien Uzumaki – le levantaba el rostro –te conozco desde que éramos unos niños malcriados que hacíamos enfadar a Tsunade – se reía –así que no dudo que el hombre frente a mi ojos pueda hacerlo – le daba una cachetada cariñosa.

–En verdad crees eso de mí – la miraba con ternura.

–Que puedo pensar del hombre que a pesar de tener un caso perdido lo gana en el último momento – le daba una sonrisa para después pasar su mirada a la foto en la chimenea.

– ¿Cómo estarán? – cambio inmediatamente la conversación y miraba junto a Tenten la foto en la chimenea.

En la foto estaba Naruto abrazando a Tenten, la cual le estaba poniendo cuernos a Shikamaru, mientras este regañaba a Kiba por maldecir a su inseparable perro Akamaru frente a Temari quien se reía a carcajadas de la escena de Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru.

–Supe que el tonto de Shikamaru se comprometió con Temari, después de muchos años desde que este hiciera su lucha con la gran "modelo" – dijo sonriente – por mi parte aseguro que Kiba es un buen veterinario que vive en el barrio y se ha casado con chica que se llama Naoko –

–Así que el tonto de Kiba se caso, quien lo iba a pensar – dijo nostálgico

–Sí – sonreía mientras notaba como su amigo recordaba a quienes desde la secundaria eran sus inseparables compañeros.

–Hace años que no veo a la pandilla junta nuevamente desde que terminamos la preparatoria –

–O desde tú matrimonio, después de que te casaste, la bruja de tú mujer no te dejaba si quiera salir conmigo a tomar un café – le daba un codazo.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer con mi hija, Tenten? – retomo el tema inicial.

–Esa es la pregunta que estado esperando escuchar desde que me contaste que Ayame se fue, te habías tardado en hacerla – miraba al rubio – y ya pensé cual sería la solución, porque no contratas a una niñera de turno completo- dijo sonriente.

– ¿Niñera? – Miraba interrogante a la castaña – ¿de turno completo? – se sentaba en el sofá.

–Sí, mira contratas a una mujer que se encargue de cuidar a tú hija mientras no estás y que la atienda a toda hora y en todo momento –se sentaba en la piernas del rubio

–Ya entiendo – ponía una cara de alegría –pero y si Azmaria cree que sustituirá a su mamá – ponía un rostro de preocupación.

–Azmaria no sabrá eso, tonto – lo abrazaba –solo sabrá que es su niñera temporal –

–Gracias, no se que haría sin ti – le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Pues, pensándolo tranquilamente serías un bobo sin sentido- le regresaba el beso y se bajaba de sus piernas –Ahora debo irme pues mañana tengo que ir temprano al colegio –sonreía alejándose del rubio.

–Oye – la jalaba del brazo –hasta mañana – sus rostros quedaban sumamente pegados.

–Sabes que desteto cuando haces eso – le daba un beso ficticio en los labios (solo hizo la finta) –solo espero que ahora que estás nuevamente solterito, no lo hagas tan seguido- dijo sonrojada

–Aún no entiendo como es que no termínanos juntos –dijo el rubio con seriedad

–Pues te enamoraste perdidamente de tú linda esposa- dijo sarcástica

–Odio cuando aplicas el sarcasmo en mí – le hizo un puchero

–Estamos a mano – le sonrió –además tu y yo somos como hermanos, que no se te olvide –le guiño el ojo.

–Nunca se me ha olvidado – la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Tenten y Naruto eran amigos inseparables en todo el sentido de la palabra desde que eran pequeños, su unión debido a los empleos de sus madres los hizo estar juntos a cada momento logrando así una amistad verdadera y desinteresada. Llego la adolescencia a su máximo esplendor, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero está solo veía y ve en él a un hermano, por lo que la amistad se fortaleció más y ese sentimiento de Naruto por Tenten fue olvidado. Naruto por fin comprendió que lo que sentía por Tenten no era amor, sino agradecimiento y admiración, aceptando finalmente que ambos eran el uno para el otro, pero no de la manera que muchos de sus amigos pensaban.

-o-o-

La seriedad era el sonido reinante en la habitación, se podía escuchar perfectamente el chillar de los grillos a las afueras de la casa y alguno que otro sonido proveniente de la cocina, donde si no se equivocaba los sirvientes terminaban de guardar y limpiar lo usado en la cena hacía unos momentos.

–Es definitivo, tienes que buscarte cuanto antes un empleo – dijo en tono autoritario un hombre de cabellos negros.

–Pero padre – la chica se quejaba –no se hacer absolutamente nada, solo sé cocinar, cuidar niños, no conozco nada de leyes, comercio, política, administración – le miro suplicante.

–Pues existen empleos como niñera, institutriz o educadora en un jardín de niños – aquel hombre se ponía de pie y seguía firme –Además ya no te quiero en la casa, ya tienes edad suficiente para buscarte un empleo –miraba rudo a su hija.

–Hiashi Hyuga, siempre tan exigente, ¿verdad? – interrumpió una sonora voz masculina.

–Hermano – miraba al hombre que tenía los brazos cruzados

–Hinata – le dirigía una sonrisa –me permites un momento a solas con tú padre – le miro fijamente.

–Hai – se salía haciendo una reverencia.

–Por cierto –

– ¿Sí? –

–Tú padre tiene mucha razón pequeña Hinata, consigue un empleo – le guiñaba el ojo –con lo que le diré a tú padre no querrás estar si quiera cerca de él – le indicaba fin de la conversación.

Hinata salió confundida por las palabras de su tío, se alejo como pudo del despacho Hyuga y tomó camino hacia su recámara, subía las escaleras con tranquilidad cuando una cancioncita proveniente de su celular la hizo detenerse a la mitad y contestar.

–Hinata Hyuga –

–Hinata, que tal, soy Tenten, me recuerdas verdad –

–Sí, claro que te recuerdo –

–Bueno, mira, te hablaba por se que tú padre es acomodador de empleos, necesito una niñera de turno completo, una institutriz o como se les llame, ¿me ayudarías?- su voz era insistente –es muy urgente –

–Una niñera de tiempo completo "busca un empleo" – repetía

–Sí, eso, verás un amigo tiene problemas y necesita quien cuide a su hija y la atienda en todo momento, día y noche, sabes si tú padre puede darme referencias – su voz sonaba rápida – Hinata, estás ahí, puedes ayudarme o no –

–En realidad si puedo decirle, por ejemplo yo estoy buscando empleo, y… – dijo en comentario

–Contratada, preséntate mañana en el lago Okina a primera hora, es fácil de llegar, no creo que nunca hayas ido ahí cuando eras pequeña, ahí, a espaldas del embarcadero, en la montaña, está una casa grande, ahí es, el número es 222, muchas gracias Hinata, me has quitado un peso de encima – colgó.

–Pero, pero, pero… – decía mientras escuchaba el sonido de fin llamada.

-o-o-

Tsunade en su vida había estado tan furiosa como en esos momentos, una rabia incontenible se esparcía por cada parte de su ser al escuchar a su adorado hijo decirle que su nuera lo había abandonado a él y a su nieta. Ino corría a su lado impaciente por hablar con su hermano mellizo, estaba tan bien furiosa, aunque su enojo era menos visible que el de su madre.

–Hijo, yo no sé que decir –

–No tienes que decir nada, Ayame nos ha abandonado –

–No me la puedo creer hijo, yo jamás pensé que, bueno, que Ayame fuera capaz de hacer algo así, simplemente no lo puedo creer- la voz sonaba desesperada.

–Pero madre, no te preocupes de más, estuve hablando con Tenten sobre eso y decidí contratarle una niñera ha Azmaria – dijo finalmente.

–Que – Naruto tuvo que despegarse la bocina del oído ante el grito de su madre – ¿una niñera?, ¿manos extrañas cuidando a mi bebé?, jamás, no lo permitiré, para eso estoy yo, su abuela, no permitiré que nadie atienda a mi pequeña –sonaba alterada

–Madre se que cuento todo tú apoyo, y de verás me es difícil tomar una decisión así sobre la niña, pensé en ti – le decía con ternura –pero tú tienes tus labores en el hospital y no por culpa de mi hija echarás por la borda tantos años de trabajo –le dijo de nuevo con ternura.

–Hijo, aún no entiendo como Ayame fue capaz de hacerte esto – dijo indignada

–Pero lo hizo madre, lo hizo- decía triste –ahora debo colgar, mañana tengo que ir al tribunal en la mañana, recibir a la niñera y empezar mi nueva vida sin ella – dijo suspirando.

–Buena suerte hijo, sabes que tú hermana – se podían escuchar los quejidos de Ino – y yo estamos apoyándote – le dijo para después colgar.

Naruto Uzumaki, era hijo de Tsunade esposa del gran empresario Minato Namikaze Uzumaki fallecido desde que el rubio al igual que su melliza tenían tres años en un accidente automovilístico. Tsunade desde entonces había luchado incansablemente por ver por sus pequeños hijos, ahora Naruto era un abogado reconocido e Ino, Ino era una psicóloga muy famosa y directora de la escuela de Psicología y Psiquiatría de Konoha.

-o-o-

En la casa de Hinata Hyuga todo estaba con tranquilidad, Hiashi estaba sentado en la sala mientras platicaba con su hermano Hizashi y su sobrino el joven empresario Neji Hyuga sobre algo acerca de un tribunal y un abogado.

–Srita. Hyuga –una voz se oía tras la puerta de la ojiblanca.

–Odio cuando me dicen así – abrió la puerta enojada –solo Hinata – miraba al sirviente.

–Su padre la espera en la sala – dijo para desaparecer de inmediato e ignorar la reprenda de su ama.

Hinata bajo tranquilamente las escaleras y al entrar en la sala se sorprendió de ver ahí a su tío y a su primo, no le asombraba ver a Hizashi hablar con su padre en la sala, pero ver a Neji, su primo, el siempre tan ocupado Neji, estuviera ahí sentando mirando con disgusto a su padre.

–Hinata-sama – dijo Neji mirándola con un poco de respeto

–Neji – sonrió cortés –Tío –hacia una reverencia.

–Y bien – Hiashi interrumpió el momento con su rudeza

–Si preguntas por lo del empleo, ya me eh conseguido uno, el día de mañana a primera hora comienzo a trabajar – dijo sonriendo pesadamente.

– ¿Ah sí? – pregunto

–Ante tú insistencia, eh conseguido un empleo de niñera – soltó sonriente

–Bueno, al menos tendrás un empleo – suspiraba ante la mirada penetrante de su hermano y la indiferencia de Neji.

–Y cuales son tus horarios –pregunto Hizashi con una sonrisa

–Pues solo tendré un día para descansar, ya que cuidaré a la niña en tiempo completo, día y noche, la paga es muy buena y el tiempo invertido es relativamente corto, cuidar niños es interesante –dijo suspirando

–Pero eso es mucho tiempo para un trabajo así – dijo Neji

–Neji mejor no hables, aún no entiendo como permitiste que tú empleado ese te levantará una demanda en el tribunal – dijo Hiashi serio.

– ¿Pero que dices? – dijo Hinata preocupada

–Un empleado ha demandado a tú primo Neji por abuso a la ley del trabajo, por fortuna tenemos un muy buen abogado que llevará el caso –dijo Hizashi con la misma seriedad que su gemelo.

–Entonces yo me retiro, debo dormir porque mañana empiezo temprano – sonriendo se despidió y su fue.

-o-o-

La mañana por fin había llegado al Lago Okina, uno de los lagos naturales más grandes y representativos del país del fuego, ubicado a varios kilómetros fuera la ciudad de Konoha, su capital, era un área residencial de muy alto costo y su acceso era limitado, el gobierno había estado tratando de trazar acuerdos con los dueños de las residencias para mantener un trato justo para que se permitiera realizar visitas turísticas y públicas al famoso lago y es que, aunque el Lago fuera patrimonio natural del país, los terrenos aledaños no lo eran y eso causaba un gran conflicto político.

–Demonios – un rubio caminaba de un lado para otro con su café en la mano –donde está esa niñera –dijo dejando el café sobre la mesa y mirando su reloj

–Buenos días – se escucho por el pequeño trasmisor en la cocina

–Debe ser ella, al fin – pensaba el rubio –enseguida salgo- dijo por el altavoz.

Naruto tomo su maletín, llaves y camino hasta la entrada de la casa, al abrir la puerta se topo con la que a partir de hoy sería la niñera de su hija, una mujer de su misma edad, sus facciones eran finas y bellas, su cuerpo proporcionado a la perfección y sus ojos eran platinados, algo sorprendente y sumamente interesante en la mujer.

–Buenos días, veo que llega un poco retrasada –dijo el rubio con seriedad

–Lo lamento, no se me especificó bien la dirección y tuve problemas para entrar al Lago – contestó sonriendo.

–Tengo que irme de urgencia a mi trabajo, dejo a mi hija en buenas manos –le sonreía y le daba las llaves de la casa.

–Pero… – miraba como el rubio lanzaba su maletín en su convertible al asiento del copiloto y se subía al auto con algo de "estilo"

–Ah es cierto – colocándose sus lentes de sol combinados perfectamente con su traje –su nombre es – dijo sonriéndole

–Hinata Hyuga – dijo sonriente y aun sorprendida por la actitud del rubio.

–Muy bien entonces, Srita. Hyuga, regreso en un rato –le hacia unos gestos con la mano y arrancaba el auto.

–Me dijo Srita. Hyuga – decía enojada mientras entraba a la casa –y ni una buena bienvenida me dio – cerró la puerta de la misma manera.

– ¿quien eres? – una vocecita tierna le hablaba desde las escaleras

–Ah tú debes de ser Azmaria – la miraba –soy Hinata y estaré aquí mientras tú mami anda de viaje – le dio una sonrisa tierna

–Yo no pedí una niñera – dijo enojada la niña –yo quiero a mi madre – le gritaba

–Calma pequeña, no vengo a sustituir a tú mami, solo vengo a cuidarte mientras tú papi está en el trabajo y tú madre está de viaje – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-o-o-

Llevaba rato manejando a toda velocidad su convertible, había notado a unos cuantos tránsitos anotar sus placas, seguramente una multa aparecería cuando fuera a pagar sus impuestos del auto a fin de mes, pero eso poco le importaba, al fin se encontraba en el palacio de justicia de Konoha.

– ¿Neji Hyuga? – el rubio le hablaba a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y una corbata negra, llevaba una larga cabellera negra recogida con una coleta baja y sus ojos eran color perla.

–Tú debes de ser Naruto Uzumaki –el Hyuga volteaba aliviado a ver al rubio quien venía vestido con un traje negro, corbata roja, lentes de sol rojos, maletín y un peinado extraño.

–Así es – le estrechaba la mano –lamento mi retraso pero he tenido algunos problemas personales – se disculpaba

–No se preocupe, según se me ha informado faltan escasos minutos para que la sesión de comienzo – dijo mirando con firmeza al rubio.

–No tiene nada de que preocuparse, he llevado casos como estos a lo largo de mi carrera, comúnmente ocurren por desempleados aprovechados que intentan sacar algo de provecho –dijo caminando junto a él hacia dentro del edificio.

–Es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa en el corporativo Hyuga – se encaminaba junto a él.

–Corríjame si me equivoco – se detenía –si analizamos la situación el corporativo esta pasando por momentos críticos debido a la sequía de julio cierto –miraba fijamente al Hyuga

–No, no se equivoca- dijo sorprendido – en efecto, estoy pasando por momentos complicados debido a la gran pérdida de materia prima proveniente del campo, pero a que viene esto –dijo serio

–Ahí tenemos algo a nuestro favor Neji, un empleado aprovechando la oportunidad intentará sacarle provecho a esa situación, como la empresa pasa por momentos críticos, es muy común que la empresa ceda a los caprichos del demandante para quitarse de problemas que la puedan hundir más –dijo sonriendo y emprendiendo de nuevo camino.

–Veo que sabe lo que hace – dijo sorprendido

–Así me gano la vida todos los días – entraban a la sala donde ya una pequeña audiencia esperaba el momento de empezar.

Naruto y Neji tomaron asiento en una mesa de lado de derecho de la sala, frente a ellos estaba el estrado donde el juez ya estaba listo para iniciar. En el lado izquierdo un hombre de cabellos rojos miraba con detenimiento a los recién llegados, a su lado un hombre de cabellos negros, seguramente debía ser el demandante y ese hombre de cabellos rojos su abogado, Naruto lo conocía y una mueca de preocupación muy leve se apareció en su rostro.

–Bien, comencemos con el juicio Hyuga-Masaka – dijo el juez dando un martillazo a su escritorio –como es un caso sencillo, solo se tomará a consideración la declaración del demandante, el señor Hiroito Masaka al cual se le pide atentamente pase a rendir su declaración – lo pasaron al banquillo de testigos.

–Acepto – dijo mientras un policía le tomaba protesta.

–Abogado del demandante puede empezar – dijo el juez

–Gracias señor juez –el hombre de cabellos rojos se puso de pie, miro al rubio con odio y comenzó con su discurso.

–Como verán aquí tenemos otro caso de explotación al trabajador por parte de un empresario fantoche que solo da órdenes detrás del escritorio y no respeta las leyes del trabajo – decía serio dirigiéndose a todos.

–Objeción – Naruto se paro golpeando la mesa –creo que no es necesario insultar a mi cliente para dar los detalles de su demanda, que se elimine eso del acta – dijo mirando con seriedad al pelirrojo.

–A lugar- dijo el juez –Sasori limítese a no entrar en descripciones innecesarias –

–Entiendo- chistaba los dientes –dígame Hiroito cuantos años tenía trabajando para Neji Hyuga –le preguntaba

–1 año – contesto mirando retador al Hyuga que solo miraba molesto la situación.

–Bien y porque dice que le explotó – pregunto de nuevo.

–Porque trabajaba más de lo debido, es decir más tiempo de establecido y no se pagaban horas adicionales, además de no contar con seguro social, no se respetaban mis horarios de comida y se nos daba mal trato por parte de dirección- gritaba indignado, tanto que su exageración puso al jurado a dudar si su discurso era actuado o real.

–Siendo ese el motivo de la demanda y por lo tanto el caso al que mi cliente fue sujeto por parte de la empresa Bouke, Corporativo Hyuga, doy por terminada mi participación- dijo Sasori mirando sonriente al rubio.

–Abogado del acusado – el juez miraba a Naruto –su turno –

–Gracias señor juez –se ponía de pie y le susurraba a Neji algo semejante a un "ya ganamos".

–Comience – dijo de nuevo el juez.

–Antes de comenzar con mi función aquí me gustaría dar un pequeño discurso, como todos sabrán a mi cliente se la está acusando de negligencia laboral, explotación laboral y por supuesto violencia laboral, es necesario saber que estás tres cosas son fundamentos para una demanda muy sofisticados y delicados, solo espero que se hayan presentado las pruebas pertinentes para dar comienzo a dicho proceso – finalizó ante la mirada confundida del juez y Sasori –a lo que me refiero es, que eso da por aceptada toda evidencia documentada por parte de mi cliente de que lo que se diga aquí puede llegar a ser falso –

–Objeción – Sasori levanto la mano algo sorprendido.

–Denegada – el juez miro algo orgulloso al rubio –en efecto, usted puede presentar todas las pruebas necesarias para establecer una contra demanda siempre y cuando estas estén avaladas por los sindicatos y organizaciones pertinentes –

–Bien Sr. Hiroito –se acercaba al hombre –cuanto dice que lleva trabajando con el Hyuga- dijo sonriente

–Un año – dijo enojado –no escucho –

–No, si sí escuche y muy bien Sr. Masaka, es solo que bueno, soy algo "complicado" sabe, tanto , que usted dice que lleva un año trabajando con Hyuga, y bueno soy complicado porque no me puedo explicar como es que este contrato- le mostraba unos papeles y le daba una copia al juez –tiene escrito y claro firmado por usted que su contrato con Neji Hyuga empezó en el mes de marzo del presente año y si estamos a julio del mismo año no entiendo y eso hace que me complique… – se llevaba la mano a la barbilla

–Objeción, se está haciendo juego de palabras que pueden confundir a mi cliente – grito Sasori

–Denegada –dijo el juez –continúe Naruto – observaba con detenimiento las copias en su mano.

–Bien, proseguiré, como ya les dije, este contrato que tengo en mis manos dice que el señor Masaka firmo su trato con Neji en el mes de marzo, así que yo pregunto al "demandante" como es que lleva un año trabajando con mi cliente si su contrato fue firmado en marzo y de marzo a julio son- caminaba mirando a Sasori -4 meses- sonreía triunfante

–Bueno hice mal las cuentas, todos nos podemos equivocar – dijo nervioso el Sr. Masaka

–Siendo así entonces estaremos también de acuerdo en esto –caminaba hasta su mesa y sacaba unos papeles –comprobantes de seguro social firmados por usted mismo de conformidad y no solo eso, traigo su expediente médico en el cual se señala que en estos 4 meses ha ido a consultar más de dos veces – le daba una copia al juez – y bueno como se que también se equivocó en eso, traigo pagarés firmados por usted donde le solicita préstamos al área de finanzas de la empresa y que no han sido cubiertos – le extendía nuevamente la copia al juez

–Protesto – dijo de nuevo Sasori –no es necesario desprestigiar a mi cliente –dijo molesto

–Siéntese ahora mismo Sasori –el juez le miraba enojado –creo que no hay nada más que alegar y aclarar, esto es sin duda un intento de difamación en contra del acusado –dijo el juez mirando a la audiencia –mi veredicto es el siguiente:

"Gracias a la ley número 15 del código penal de la suprema corte de justicia de Konoha y tomando como base las pruebas presentadas por el abogado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki a favor de su cliente y por lo tanto acusado de los casos de mal uso de las leyes laborales el empresario Neji Hyuga, yo Shino Aburame juez de la delegación número 18 y en pleno uso de mis privilegios judiciales, declaro al acusado, inocente de todo cargo."

–Gracias señor juez – dijo Naruto sonriendo y caminando hacia un Neji que miraba triunfante a su demandante.

–En cuanto a usted – el juez miraba a Hiroito –en caso de que el acusado levante cargos, deberá cubrir a la brevedad posible una multa de mil dólares por intento de sabotaje y difamación –

Naruto se acerco a Neji y le dijo algo al oído, este asintió.

–No levanto cargos – dijo sonriente mientras Hiroito suspiraba agradecido.

–Bien – miro sonriente al Uzumaki – entonces Sr. Hiroito Masaka deberá cubrir una multa de dos mil dólares por violar el juramento, mil dólares por haber presentado pruebas ilegítimas antes de abrir el juicio y deberá permanecer 48 horas encerrado por entregar papelería falsa – dijo con una media sonrisa

Naruto se rió un poco mientras Neji le agradecía por quitarle una molestia de encima, estaba realmente sorprendido de como el rubio había sido capaz de ganar el caso tan rápido y de una manera tan sencilla, lo más extraño fue cuando Naruto se acercó a él y le pidió que no levantará cargos, pues, el juez había sido beneficioso con él, debía agradecerle de una manera inconsciente el hecho de que los hubiera apoyado firmemente en el caso desde un principio.

–Pensé que sería un poco más complicado, es una fortuna que el juez me permitiera explayarme un poco sobre el caso, es muy complicado intentar presentar pruebas en este tipo de casos, comúnmente habría que proponer una contra demanda y eso es mucho papeleo – dijo Naruto riendo a carcajadas junto a Neji

–En verdad muchas gracias, me has quitado un gran peso de encima y te haz ganado el puesto de mi abogado de confianza – le estrechaba la mano.

–Claro, no hay ningún problema, se ve que eres una buena persona, de no ser así no hubiera tomado tú caso – Naruto tomaba su maletín, se colocaba su lentes de sol y comenzaba a caminar cuando fue detenido.

–Así que me has derrotado el día de hoy Naruto –Sasori le miraba rabioso

–Vamos Sasori, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado un caso tan sencillo y tan sucio moralmente – le daba un codazo

–Mira Naruto, yo elijó mis casos, no tú- le hablaba enojado –esta vez ganaste, lo admito, pero que se sentirá ganar aún sabiendo que tú esposa debe de estar haciéndola una buena follada a un colegial mucho menor que ella –

–Cállate –Naruto de inmediato lo retaba –no vuelvas a hablar sobre eso – lo amenazaba

– ¿Me golpearás venadito? – le decía sonriente –aquí en tu casita de amigos, el tribunal- dijo con malicia

–Sinceramente alguien tan bajo como tú no se merece verme caer en algo como eso – le daba la espalda

–Bueno, aunque llegando a pensar detenidamente las cosas no creerás que tú hija, aquella a la que tanto amas quizás sea una bastar... –

– ¡Sasori! – el juez aparecía detrás del pelirrojo.

–Shino – Sasori miraba sorprendido al hombre

–Veo que nunca has aprendido a perder, ahora lárgate de mi estrado y no quiero verte poner un pie en este juzgado nuevamente – le grito molesto.

–Algún día Uzumaki, algún día alguien te hará pagar todas la humillaciones que nos has hecho pasar a muchos – se salía.

–Lamento este comportamiento tan bajo por parte de Sasori, Naruto – decía el juez –realmente nunca pensé que fuera utilizar recursos tan bajos para arruinarte el día –

–Descuide – decía Naruto con la mirada baja mientras Neji intentaba sacarlo de ese lugar.

Naruto salió del lugar junto a Neji, este le invito ir a comer pero el rubio se disculpo diciendo que tenía que llegar a su casa, la nueva niñera lo debía estar esperando y vaya que debería de estar furiosa, le había recibido de una manera descortés y eso no era justo para la persona que de ahora en delante cuidaría noche y día de su pequeña hija.

1 hora más tarde.

– ¿Princesa? – Naruto gritaba preocupado en la entrada de su casa, su niña siempre le recibía con loa brazos abiertos cuando llegaba – ¡Srita Hyuga! – dijo al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

–Aquí estoy – la ojiblanca aparecía atrás del rubio

– ¡Oh! – saltaba –pero que susto me ha dado apareciendo así como así- sonrió – ¿donde esta mi princesa? – le pregunto.

–Azmaria duerme en su cuarto, le conté un cuento y se durmió – dijo sonriendo.

–Srita Hyuga usted es asombrosa, mi mujer por más que intentaba dormirla antes de la comida nunca lo lograba – dijo sonriendo y quitándose el saco.

–Me tome la molestia de prepararle de comer a la niña, por supuesto hice raciones extras para usted – seguía sonriendo.

–Srita Hyuga, debo decirle que me ha sorprendido en este su primer día de trabajo –se zafaba la corbata –iré a cambiarme, enseguida bajo a comer – se subía por las escaleras.

– "Srita. Hyuga, ¡demonios!, no me gusta que me llamen así…" – enojada caminaba hasta la cocina.

Naruto al cabo de un rato bajo con unas licras naranjas muy ajustadas a su cuerpo, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por su mente pasaba la idea de que sorprendentemente la licra moldeaba a la perfección su bien desarrolladas "posaderas" y por ende muslos, su camisa de tirantes blanca pegada al cuerpo denotando su gran trabajo físico en la parte de arriba, traía sus tenis y su ipod, realmente estaba vestido muy "sport", las mejillas de Hinata estaban algo sonrosadas.

–Así se viste para comer –pregunto curiosa la Hyuga

–Srita Hyuga – sonrió – iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio, antes de probar bocado – dijo sonriente –además haré un poco de tiempo en lo que mi princesa despierta – se comenzó a poner su ipod en una pequeña bolsita en uno de sus brazos.

–Que extraño hombre – pensaba la Hyuga mirándolo de arriba abajo, sus mejillas nuevamente la hicieron bajar la mirada esperando no ser descubierta.

El rubio comenzaba a salir cuando su ipod cayo al suelo delante de él, dando una mueca algo curiosa se agacho a recogerlo dejando a una Hyuga roja como tomate por lo que vio. Suspiro al darse cuenta de lo lujuriosos que eran sus pensamientos en ese momento, acaso ella tenía la culpa de que su jefe, tuviera su edad y fuera atractivo, ella era una mujer y sería algo absurdo evitar no notar lo que sus ojos habían visto al momento que ese rubio había bajado en semejantes licras a la cocina y lo peor del caso ver con lujo de detalle como si de un palco se tratase aquello porque lo un hombre se declaraba hombre y por lo tanto diferente a la mujer.

–Nos veremos más tarde –aquel rubio salía de la casa dejando a la ojiblanca boquiabierta.

–Hinata-chan – Azmaria entraba a la cocina. –Hinata-chan – la chica la movía pero no había respuesta –Hina-chan – gritó muy fuerte haciéndola volver en sí.

–Azmaria –decía aún sonrojada –no te vi – meneaba la cabeza

– ¿Mi papá ya llego? – pregunto curiosa.

–Así es – dijo sonriéndole –solo que fue ha hacer un poco de ejercicio – comento mientras le servía un poco de agua sonrojándose nuevamente y se tomaba de golpe un vaso ya servido que estaba sobre la mesa.

A lo lejos Naruto trotaba tranquilamente escuchando su ipod y mirando el lago a un lado suyo, había estado pensando mucho en las cosas y si Sasori tenía razón, y si Azmaria no era su hija, maldiciéndose por tener pensamientos tan negativos y después de una hora de estar haciendo ejercicio, regreso a casa, se dio un baño Express y apareció en el comedor completamente arreglado. Ahora el rubio llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla, con una camisa roja sin mangas, sus inseparables lentes de sol y un gorra.

–Papi – la niña corrió y abrazo al rubio quien entraba al comedor.

–Es hora de comer –dijo la Hyuga sirviendo algunos platos en la mesa.

–Se ve delicioso – colocaba a su hija en una de las sillas y miraba sorprendido los platillos puestos por la Hyuga.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Que os parecio... le damos la oportunidad a naruchan de olvidar a esa mujer y enamorarse nuevamente?**_

_  
eh pensado meter mas parejas pero ahi si ke necesito sus consejos...  
la principal es NaruHina... y la que ya tengo es la de Tenten!! la cual es un personaje nuevo que aparecera pronto en la historia._

Neji necesita una parejita, pues, la historia tomara una situacion algo extraña en el siguiente cap y tengo a dos candidatas.

Sakura Haruno.  
Ino Yamanaka (en realidad el apellido que tomará Tsunade sera el de Yamanaka, extraño verdad, pero como la historia lo marca, eh echo algunas modificaciones)

La pregunta del porque Naruto es Uzumaki y no Namikaze o Yamanaka, es sencilla, decidió conservar este apellido en honor a su abuela que era fiscal y abogada.

**Próximo Capitulo.**  
–Y a todo esto, tiene usted algún compromiso, algún novio – dijo con suma tranquilidad.

–Se me está insinuando – dijo sonrojada.


	2. Problemas

Bueno, pues aqui el segundo cap, aqui eh anexado algunos personajes que tendran relevancia a partir de la historia desde este momento.

Que tengan un buen dia y feliz comienzo de semana.

jejeje en este cap hay un poquito mas de NaruHina, es poco lo se, pero a partir del siguiente cap, adivinen que... ¿?... sorpresa... muy probablemente Sweet Lemon!! jejje XD

Atte.

Ed.

* * *

**La Niñera de mi Hija****  
**_Capítulo No. 2_  
Problemas

Naruto se echaba hacia atrás en su silla mientras arrojaba con pereza sus cubiertos a la mesa, estaba completamente lleno, los platillos que Hinata había preparado eran una delicia y su apetito era elevado, por lo que arrasar con cada platillo fue una prioridad para el rubio.

–Es la mejor comida que eh probado en mi vida – dijo dándose unos golpecillos en el estomago –realmente no pensé que una persona como usted supiera cocinar tan delicioso –

–Gracias – respondió sonrojada.

–Princesa, ve por tus cosas, iremos a visitar a tú abuela – le comento a su hija sonriente.

–Abuela – la niña de inmediato le dio las gracias a la Hyuga por la comida y se fue a su recámara.

–Ahora que estamos solos sería muy apropiado hablar con más tranquilidad, srita. Hyuga – Naruto recupero su postura y se puso serio.

–Eh hecho algo malo – pregunto preocupada.

–En lo absoluto – comprendió que cambiar tan precipitadamente de semblante era algo innecesario –lamento haber sido tan descortés esta mañana, pero iba retrasado para un caso en el tribunal –

–Es usted abogado – le miro sorprendida.

–Así es, soy abogado y algo curioso es darme cuenta que esta mañana eh atendido un caso muy especial, el de su hermano – sonrió.

– ¿Hermano? –

–Neji Hyuga – respondió –esta mañana eh llevado el caso de tú hermano, ambos son muy parecidos, mismo cabello largo y ojos platinados, además de que tienen facciones semejantes –

–Ah – respondió tranquila –Neji, no es mi hermano, es mi primo –

–Vaya – repuso algo sonriente –pues eh de darle la buena nueva antes de que llegue a casa, el caso lo gane y su primo está ahora libre de demanda –

–Sorprendente, entonces le agradezco haber liberado a mi primo de una carga muy pesada si no lo hubiera ganado –

–Y a todo esto, tiene usted algún compromiso, algún novio – dijo con suma tranquilidad.

–Se me está insinuando – dijo sonrojada.

–A no, no me explicado – giro su rostro sonrojado también –no me explique bien, lo siento, es solo que siempre eh sido algo directo y no me gusta ir al grano, quise decir, tiene algún compromiso con algún novio el día de hoy –

–"Sigue siendo lo mismo, ¿se me está insinuando?" – Pensaba Hinata –no tengo novio – por un momento pudo ver un misterioso brillo en los ojos de su jefe.

–Perfecto, entonces no tiene algún compromiso que cumplir está tarde –

–No – dijo confundida – ¿por qué la pregunta? –

–Ah es solo que, iremos a visitar a mi madre y pasaremos a recoger a mi hermana Ino, de ahí partiremos a un viaje de campamento que nos tomará toda la tarde y parte de la noche del día de hoy, y pues, aunque se que es su empleo es de tiempo completo, si tiene que cumplir con algún compromiso, pediré a mi madre que me acompañe hoy, para que pueda usted marcharse por el día de hoy –

–No tengo ningún inconveniente en asistir señor, para eso se me ha contratado – estaba sorprendida, su jefe había sido tan atento al modificar mentalmente su agenda para poder darle la oportunidad de cumplir algún compromiso, miro sus ojos azules observarle con detenimiento el rostro, se sonrojo y pudo ver que con el rubio pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

–Iré por mis cosas – se paro de pronto algo alarmado –con permiso –

–Si que será un trabajo muy complicado – aún sonrojada comenzaba a recoger los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-o-o-

Karin caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos del tribunal de Konoha, hacia ya unas horas que había llevado un caso muy interesante, por desgracia su cliente no contaba con las pruebas suficientes para comprobar su inocencia y el caso finalizo en una sentencia de 4 años sin ninguna posibilidad de fianza. Ella pertenecía al mismo bufete de abogados al que pertenecía Naruto y el prestigio que este último ponía hacía que los casos le llovieran como agua en huracán, sería una mala noticia en los pasillos del edificio saber que Karin, saber que ella había perdido un caso "relativamente" sencillo ganándose unos puntos malos al despacho de abogados.

– ¿Karin? – se escucho una voz algo neutral y pacífica.

–La presidenta de la confederación de abogados más importante del país – dijo girándose al reconocer la voz.

–Lamentablemente – se escucho por parte de la voz –ese puesto me ha sido arrebatado –

– ¿Arrebatado? – pregunto con sorpresa.

–Así es – respondió firme –estoy tratando de localizar a Naruto, no puedo dar con él –

–Uzumaki llamo hace rato a mi celular avisando que estaría ocupado esta tarde, motivos personales sabes – esto último lo dijo al ver a la mujer intentar hablar nuevamente –podemos hablar si quieres, Kakashi no tarda en llegar por mí –

–Me parece una gran idea, tengo cosas muy importantes que tratar con su bufete – miro con seriedad a la mujer.

–Es imposible creer que la gran Sakura Haruno haya sido removida del puesto con el cual llevaba ya 3 años – menciono Karin al caminar junto a la mujer hacia la salida del tribunal.

–Eh perdido mi puesto – repuso algo seria –no porque la confederación así lo haya deseado, lo eh perdido por que la corrupción ha llegado ya a las filas del gobierno –

– ¿Alguna noticia nueva? – dijo con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca.

–Que insinúas – repuso molesta –que la confederación se prestaba para sobornos –

–No es ningún rumor, ni tampoco noticia nueva saber que tú consejo se prestaba para trabajos sucios – sonrió irónica –incluso se puede decir que tú… –

–Como te atreves – su rostro se tensó mientras sus cabellos rosados se mecían a causa del movimiento.

–Sakura – dijo en el mismo tono –acaso crees que nuestra gran confederación de abogados está limpia de culpa, por favor –

–Mas te vale tener pruebas para sostener lo que dices – le dijo furiosa –Sakura Haruno jamás se ha prestado para juegos sucios y aunque se que todos ustedes quieren que así sea, demostraré lo contrario –

– ¿Quieres firmar una apuesta? – repuso irónica nuevamente.

–Basta ya, Karin – se escucho una voz masculina sumamente seria a escasos pasos de donde estaban las dos mujeres.

–Kakashi – la mencionada desvió la mirada.

–Lamento el comportamiento de una de mis abogadas – un hombre de cabellos grises, vestido impecablemente en un traje negro, curioseaba con su corbata color azul mientras miraba en un espejo cercano si su parche en el ojo izquierdo estaba perfectamente acomodado.

–Defender la opinión personal de cada uno, es uno de los valores más importantes en este tribunal, sostener tus ideas también lo es – repuso seria –Karin simplemente ha dejado ver sus opiniones –

– ¿A que debo su presencia? – el hombre del parche azul miraba con neutralidad a la pelirrosa frente a él.

–Sencillo – dijo mirando significativamente a Karin –a que cabezas comenzaran a rodar en este tribunal cuando mañana por la mañana se anuncie mi dimisión como presidenta de la CDA –

– ¿Dimisión? – Dijo alertado –no estará insinuando usted que… –

–El senador Orochimaru ha puesto en marcha aquel plan del que tanto discutimos la vez pasada en la audiencia con Shino –comenzó a caminar hacia Kakashi –solo que está vez fue modificado –

– ¿Modificado? – Karin se puso de pie alterada.

–Así es, a su plan original se le han anexado tres grandes aliados –

– ¿Tres aliados? – Kakashi miro son seriedad a la pelirrosa.

–La organización independiente Akatsuki, Hyuga y finalmente – hizo una pausa al ver el rostro sorprendido de sus dos colegas –Sasuke Uchiha –

– ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – pregunto Kakashi.

–El fiscal de hierro, así es – dijo aún firme –el dilema aquí es que… –

–Naruto – dijo Karin de pronto.

–Me parece que estas en lo correcto –

–No entiendo porque Orochimaru querría deshacerse de Naruto –

–Vamos Kakashi – Sakura se acomodo su cabello en una coleta –no nos hagamos los chulos, tú bufete así como Naruto son un gran estorbo para los planes de Orochimaru –

–Lo sé – Kakashi se acomodo la corbata –entonces Naruto corre peligro –

–No solo él, su hija, su madre, su hermana y todo lo que este relacionado con Uzumaki – se desabotono su saco –yo eh salvado mi trasero al dimitir de mi puesto, Uchiha supo como hacer su jugada y ahora él es el confederado –

–Vaya noticias – repuso Kakashi.

–Solo una pregunta más – Karin miro a la mujer alarmada –la muer… –

–La muerte es un recurso ruin para cumplir un objetivo – Sakura bajo la mirada –estos cobardes lo tienen como su lema –

-o-o-

Neji se colgaba el saco en su espalda mientras entraba a su casa, hacía más de una hora que se encontraba sumido en su trabajo, incluso le hubiera continuado de no ser por el llamado de su padre, diciendo que era urgente que se presentará en la casa.

–Al fin llegas – se escucho la voz su padre al verlo pasar por la entrada de la sala.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Repuso irritado –sabes que tengo muchos problemas en el trabajo desde la sequía de julio y no puedo solucionarlos si me llamas a cada rato para encontrarme contigo – reprocho.

–No seas insolente – dijo molesto su padre –merezco respeto… –

–Al grano Hizashi – lo interrumpió.

–Pasare por alto tu falta de respeto, solo porque lo que tengo que tratar es sumamente importante – entrelazo sus dedos.

–Escucho entonces – arrojo su saco al sillón más cercano.

–Corporativo Hyuga, Bouke al igual que Souke no serán más propiedad de los Hyuga – dijo serio.

–Pero que estás diciendo – su rostro se tensó –como pudiste hacer eso –

–Tú tío y yo estuvimos de acuerdo, ahora estamos bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru –

–Me estás diciendo que vendieron la empresa a un desgraciado –

–No hables así de Orochimaru – dijo molesto –él ahora es dueño del corporativo –

–Me repugna –

–Seguirás al mando de Bouke aunque habrá muchas modificaciones, además por disposición de Orochimaru – sonrió –la idea de un matrimonio es excelente –

–No se que pretendas – dijo molesto –pero no me gusta nada todo esto –

–No te eh preguntado si te gusta o no te gusta – le dijo aún sonriente –dentro de poco se anunciará tú compromiso con Hinata –

–Pero que demonios – su rostro de torno rojo, estaba furioso.

–Sería una inversión muy ventajosa cerrar por fin Bouke con Souke, tú estás al mando de Bouke, Hiashi de Souke, cuando el matrimonio se consume, él cederá su puesto a Hinata y ella por ordenes suyas a ti – sonrió nuevamente –así sellaremos por fin un gran y jugoso trato –

–No lo puedo creer – golpe con violencia una mesita al centro de la sala –tú y mi tío son unos bastardos –

–No te permito hables así – se puso de pie molesto.

–Hinata y yo somos primos – le dijo asqueado –primos hermanos y me estás pidiendo que me case con ella, estás enfermo de la mente al igual que tú hermano –

–Me importa un comino lo que pienses – grito –te casarás con ella y no me importa que sean primos o hermanos o lo que sea –

–Crees que aceptaré tal aberración – tomo su saco y comenzó a salir.

–A donde crees que vas –

–Me largo de aquí –

–Si sales por esa puerta, dejarás de ser un Hyuga, Neji – le grito su padre rojo como tomate –te desheredare, perderás todo, todo –

–Prefiero vivir en la miseria, que rebajarme a ser la marioneta de un bastardo como lo es Orochimaru – dijo con furia –y prefiero ser un don nadie, a participar en tus enfermas ideas –

–Neji – su padre observo a su hijo salir, por lo que, tomo su celular y de inmediato comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas.

-o-o-

Naruto miraba con tranquilidad por la ventana de su habitación, observaba con detenimiento a Hinata Hyuga, la niñera jugar con su hija mientras le esperaban, realmente estaba sorprendido por lo bien que congeniaban esas dos, ¿cuestiones del destino?, sonrió, Hinata Hyuga era muy bella, realmente lo era y su actitud en el comedor no había sido la más apropiada, "por lo menos no tiene compromisos", meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro sorprendido por sus pensamientos, pero desde ese momento él era un hombre soltero que necesitaba una madre para su pequeña hija, nuevamente negó con la cabeza, se giro y miro con precaución una fotografía en su buró, ahí estaba él cargando a una pequeña de 2 años mientras esta lloraba al habérsele caído un helado.

–Debo estar perdiendo la cordura al pensar que la niñera de mi hija sería una buena candidata para ser su madre – negó con la cabeza nuevamente –es linda – suspiro y salió de la habitación.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos llego hasta la puerta principal, ahí tanto su hija como Hinata le sonrieron y se dirigieron al automóvil, su convertible.

–Pero que está usted pensando – dijo de pronto al ver como Hinata acomodaba a su hija en asiento del copiloto –la niña no puede ir delante, usted debe de ir ahí –

–Es lo más prudente señor – repuso ella algo sorprendida por la forma en que Naruto se dirigió a ella, realmente su voz sonaba "autoritaria" o quizás "insistente".

– ¡Eh! – Se detuvo de pronto –ah sí, es lo más prudente entiendo – trago un poco de saliva –pero no lo es para las leyes de tránsito – poco le importaban las leyes de tránsito, realmente, ¿quería que la mujer fuera a su lado?

–Entiendo – sonrojada acomodo a la niña en el asiento de atrás, le ajusto el cinturón y miro a Naruto, estaba sonrojada, no era necesario que la mujer fuera del lado del copiloto, pero, ¿por qué quería que fuera así?

–Así debe ser – sonrió –ahora súbase, el auto no muerde – dijo bromeando.

Naruto noto que no llevaba su celular, quizás lo había dejado en el marco de la ventana, debía llevarlo con él, no, decidió que la tarde entera estaría dedicada a su hija y a la niñera, nuevamente negó con su cabeza, que le pasaba, él era un abogado, una persona que debía ser escéptica, debía ser realista, no podía estar pesando en la niñera de su hija a cada rato, "es bella, soltera y dedicada", era simplemente absurdo se dijo a si mismo, aún llevaba una sortija en su dedo, aún estaba casado con Ayame, "una mujer que te ah abandonado", debatiéndose mentalmente subió al auto, lo encendió y salió.

–La casa de mi madre esta algo retirada de aquí – dijo mirando inconscientemente a la pasajera a su lado –es mejor que se tranquilice – su tono era neutral.

– ¿Tranquilizarme? – Hinata seguía con la vista al frente.

–Aún no salgo de lago y su nerviosismo es notable, ¿acaso está usted nerviosa? –

– ¿Nerviosa?, ¿Yo? – sus mejillas se sonrosaron, su jefe si que estaba siendo sumamente insinuante con ella después de la comida.

–Ah ya se, esta usted nerviosa porque manejo rápido – puso su mano en la pierna de la Hyuga –no soy tan malo manejando, se por donde voy – al darse cuenta donde estaba su mano se sonrojo e inmediatamente la quito de ahí.

–Papi – se escucho una vocecilla desde el asiento de atrás, Naruto abochornado miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio a su pequeña.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

–El asiento de atrás huele muy extraño, huele a lo que cargas en esos lugares extraños cuando vamos a casa de obachan –

–No entiendo tú pregunta, amor – dijo él alzando una ceja –ah ya entiendo te refieres a los lugares en los que papi habla con un señor y le pide llene el carro de gasolina – pregunto sonriente.

–La niña dice que el asiento trasero huele a gasolina, señor – Hinata miro algo exaltada al rubio –quizás deba detenerse a revisar –

–Es una buena idea – dijo orillándose.

–Pasa algo – pregunto Hinata al ver a Naruto maniobrar con el pedal del freno y no obtener resultados.

–No lo sé – dijo alarmado –los frenos no responden –

– ¿Señor? –

– ¡Los frenos no responden! – Se incorporó nuevamente a la carretera –algo va mal con el carro –

–Papi vas muy rápido – la voz de la niña sonaba asustadiza.

-o-o-

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro mientras revisaba unos papeles en sus manos.

–Con un carajo, esto no puede estar pasando – aventó los papeles al suelo.

– ¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura? – Shino miraba con confusión a la pelirrosa frente a él.

–Sucede que han violado la seguridad de mi casa – dijo de mala manera –se han metido ahí y han divulgado en mis archivos –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

–Recuerdas el caso que Naruto tomo en sus manos hace años, él del dentista que mató varios de sus pacientes por error –

–Un caso muy difícil, debió de haber sido complicado para el juez de ese entonces, Kazuzu fallar a favor de Naruto –

–Eh ahí el dilema – desperada caminaba de un lado a otro –hace dos años cuando el caso llego a mis manos, yo misma dictamine que el dentista era culpable de esos asesinatos y aconseje a Naruto rechazar el caso –

–Pero el fallo fue a su favor, el juez dijo que el caso era muy difícil pero que el dentista no era culpable de tener anestesia caducada – dijo sorprendido.

–El caso es que – dio una patada al suelo –Kazuzu fue sobornado, Kazuzu recibió un pago adicional para declarar tal fallo – bajo la mirada.

–Pero como pudo, se supone que tú –

–Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé – grito –pero que se supone que debía hacer, ¿eh?, yo era nueva en el puesto de confederada, si nadie se enteraba Naruto sería bien librado y… –

– ¡Pero que estás diciendo! – Se paro alterado –me estás diciendo que permitiste que Naruto saliera triunfador aunque el caso estaba totalmente corrompido –

–No sabia que hacer, Shino – dijo alterada –Kabuto estaba encima de mí, Sasuke deseaba mi puesto, cualquier error y estaría fuera –

–Sabes lo que pasará si esos papeles caen en manos de Orochimaru – dijo alterado –o peor aún, en manos de Sasuke –

–Lo sé –

–Por que me temo que ese no es el problema – Shino suspiro y miro con mucha seriedad a Sakura.

–Naruto será juzgado si se sabe que ese fallo estaba arreglado – se sobo las sienes –pero lo que más me preocupa, es que no están todos los archivos celestes –

– ¿Archivos celestes? –

–Vamos Shino, tú eres juez del tribunal, sabes perfectamente que son, son los controles privados de los casos del tribunal así como cada dato personal de los abogados que los llevaron a la corte –

– Se que son, ¿pero que relevancia tienen? –

–Mucha – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –ahí estaban todos los casos de Uzumaki y del bufete de Kakashi además de las pruebas necesarias para asegurar que Naruto es libre de haberse prestado a un acto de corrupción –

–Entiendo – se aclaro la garganta –Orochimaru, él está detrás de todo esto –

–Sí –

–Que se supone que debemos hacer, todos corremos peligro – dijo por lo bajo –con lo datos de cada abogado del país del fuego gracias al control de la confederación por medio de Sasuke, todos aquellos que no nos adaptemos al nuevo régimen seremos… –

–Eliminados del camino – suspiro –debemos encontrar cuanto antes a Naruto y decirle que debe poner a salvo a su familia –

– ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Uzumaki? –

–Bromeas – suspiro –Naruto es el único capaz de mandar al carajo a Sasuke y a Orochimaru, tiene bajo sus manos un arma muy poderosa en contra de esos dos –

–No entiendo –

–Naruto cuenta con una grabación en la que Orochimaru cuenta sus planes con lujo de detalle, si esa grabación llega a Sarutobi –

–Será el fin Orochimaru –

–Exacto – suspiro –quien iba a pensar que los abogados de Konoha estaríamos pasando por una situación de película –

–Sakura – se escucho una voz desde lo lejos –Uchiha Sasuke está aquí y quiere hablar contigo –

–Sasuke – su rostro ensombreció y miro a Shino.

Continuará…

* * *

Que os ha parecido.

Muy policíaco vdd… pues bien este Cáp. es corto y es así, puesto que… a partir de aquí comienza el romance NaruHina… y pues… a Neji… pues estuve pensando dejarlo con Ino! Que os parece…

Siguiente cap.!  
Este accidente será malo para algunos, bueno para los protagonistas.  
Sasuke siente atracción por Sakura.  
Ino desesperada busca noticias de Naruto y se topa con Neji quien hace lo mismo con referencia a Hinata.


	3. Una buena candidata a compañia

Bueno, por fin en este cap... hay mucho NaruHina... al menos asi lo realizee... ademas de que comienza el romance SasuSaku...

Agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews.. y eh de decirles... ke ia tengo la mitad del cap 4.. donde por fin empieza el romance NejiIno y continua el SasuSaku y el NaruHina... si... llega a Lemon!! jejeje

ando con prisa... espero les gustee.  
aios

ed-kun

* * *

**La niñera de mi hija**._  
Capítulo No. 3_  
Una buena candidata a compañía.

La cabeza le dolía exageradamente, se llevo una mano a ella y pudo ver rastros de sangre en sus dedos, recordaba que su auto se había salido de control, pudo ver a Hinata desperada saltar hacia el asiento de atrás y él al distraerse por eso, no pudo más y el auto derrapo, cayendo por un barranco a lado de la carretera. Su pierna derecha estaba atrapada bajo una roca y todo su cuerpo rogaba por atención médica urgente, había salido disparado del auto en cuanto este tocó suelo.

–Azmaria – grito con dolor, su cuerpo si que estaba mal.

No hubo respuesta, giro sus ojos hacia lo lejos y pudo ver su auto totalmente destrozado, temía lo peor y si…

–Hinata – grito nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta.

Haciendo un brutal esfuerzo se puso en pie, busco un palo o algo que le sostuviera mientras caminaba, al fin a escasos pasos encontró una rama de bambú, la tomó y empezó a caminar rumbo a los restos del carro, olía exageradamente a gasolina, el carro explotaría en cualquier momento.

–Hinata-chan – no pudo más y se desplomo al suelo, escucho una voz, una voz gritar su nombre, pero sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, estaba cansado.

-o-o-

–A que debo su visita a mi despacho – respondió irónica –Oh gran señor Uchiha –

–Sabias que eres muy graciosa – le contestó igual –aunque diría que más bien es un grado elevado de estupidez pura –

–Habla de una vez, Uchiha – furiosa le indico al moreno sentarse en una silla y luego ella se dejo caer frente a él en su lugar.

–Detecto hostilidad en tú forma de hablarme – dijo sonriendo y sentándose, la miraba con curiosidad, se podía ver que la pelirrosa había estado agitaba o agobiada, sus mechones rosas caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, se veía atractiva.

–Desea entonces su majestad que le trate con flores, bombones y chocolates – le miro enojada –no pertenezco más a la confederación y tampoco eres de mi total agrado, así que habla de una vez y deja de hacerte el chulo – furiosa se paso un mechón por detrás de la oreja y se inclino hacia atrás en su silla.

–Ahora entiendo porque todos te sacaban la vuelta en el tribunal, sería difícil tener como rival ha alguien tan bella y peligrosa como usted de contrincante – respondió coqueto, pudo notar como el rostro de Sakura adquirió un tono rosado en sus mejillas, había logrado su objetivo y eso le gustaba.

–Lamentablemente soy lesbiana, Uchiha – mintió, sabía perfectamente que Uchiha la rondaba desde hacía tiempo y en esta ocasión su altanería y coquetería era visible.

–Si es usted lesbiana – respondió tranquilo –porque dice que es lamentable, acaso deseaba tener algo conmigo o con algún otro hombre – nuevamente pudo ver las mejillas de Sakura adquirir un tono rosado.

–Al grano Sasuke –desviaba la mirada, Sasuke no era feo y tampoco lo que se podía decir apático, le gustaba esa forma tan soberbia y altanera de ser en él, era algo que la volvía loca, aceptaba que muchas veces deseaba estar en la cama del moreno, pero, ella no era tan fácil de conseguir.

–Esta bien – se inclino sonriente –el motivo de mi visita es el siguiente, deseo que usted este junto a mí en la confederación –

–No comprendo su proposición – trago un poco de saliva.

–Realmente crees que estoy de lado de Orochimaru, Sakura – dijo serio.

–Tus actos demuestran lo contrario – repuso firme, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida.

–Bien aquí viene mi respuesta – metió la mano en su bolsillo del saco, saco una pequeña tarjeta y se la extendió –Sasuke Uchiha, agente federal Anbu –

– ¿Agente Federal? –

–Trabajo para el gobierno, hace años que mi jefe trae sus ojos puestos en el senador Orochimaru, sabíamos que este tenía planes maliciosos contra el sistema legal de Konoha, pero desafortunadamente no teníamos pruebas que lo probaran – sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa en la pelirrosa –es por eso que me infiltre a la confederación que usted dirigía –

–Recuerdo su llegada a mi oficina – desvió totalmente sonrojada la mirada –pero eso quiere decir que… –

–Acaso se tomo la molestia de averiguar sobre mis trabajos anteriores en Kirigakure, Sakura – dijo aún sonriente –acaso se tomo la molestia de averiguar si todos los datos con los cuales me presente eran verídicos –

–Traía una recomendación del gobernador – dijo firme –porque abría de dudar de su palabra –

–Bien, ahora que me eh presentado finalmente – se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, bajo un poco su cabeza y le susurro al oído. –Me gustaría que escuchará mi propuesta está noche en el restaurante Greek –

–Nos veremos ahí a las 8 – se puso de pie nerviosa –y que quede claro que hago esto por ver a Orochimaru en el fondo –

–Yo no eh dicho que la velada fuera a pasar a otro plano que no fuera trabajo – dijo coqueto notando por tercera vez como Sakura se sonrojaba –pero si usted lo desea –

–Procure llegar puntual – dijo sonrojada –odio las impuntualidades –

–A las 8 la estaré esperando en la puerta del restaurante – haciendo uso de su galantería le tomo la mano y la beso.

-o-o-

Tsunade miraba con impaciencia el reloj de la cocina, según su hijo pasaría por ella a las 2:30 de la tarde y luego irían por Ino a su consultorio; eran ya las 4:00 de la tarde y era muy raro que su hijo no apareciera, había intentado localizarlo al celular pero este solamente sonaba y la mandaba a buzón, intento en su casa, en el bufete y nadie sabia donde demonios estaba "Naruto Namikaze".

–Madre – una linda rubia de ojos azules entraba a la cocina alterada.

–Haz sabido algo de tú hermano – pregunto de pronto –se decidió a pasar directo al consultorio por ti –

–Pensé que Naruto estaba aquí – dijo alzando una ceja –eh tomado un Taxi, llevan ya de retraso dos horas –

–Ino – dijo alterada –no puedo localizar a tú hermano, ya llame a su celular, a su casa, al despacho, al tribunal y no saben donde esta –

–No hay porque preocuparse madre – repuso algo seria –Quizás Azama-chan haya decidido ir ha algún lado antes de venir a acá – meneando la cabeza camino hasta una pequeña televisión y la encendió.

–Noticia de último momento – se escucho desde el televisor.

–Ahora que ha pasado – dijo Tsunade calmada –sube el volumen – miro a su hija.

–Ay voy – Ino fastidiada tomo el control, subió el volumen y fue a servirse algo del refrigerador.

–El día de hoy la Suprema Corte de Justicia de tiñe de negro y es que hace unos momentos se nos hizo llegar un informe preliminar en el cual nos informan que Naruto Uzumaki, quien conducía un automóvil convertible modelo 2008 e iba en compañía de dos personas más – se llevo la mano a l oído –sí, entiendo… – decía mientras se apretaba cada vez más su oído.

–Que – Ino dejaba caer el envase de refresco del refrigerador mientras Tsunade miraba shockeada a la televisión –eh escuchado bien – alterada subió más el volumen de la televisión –

–Bien amigos televidentes, como les decía, según los primeros informes el famoso abogado Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto en un accidente automovilístico esta tarde –

Tsunade cayo al suelo desmayada mientras Ino intentaba ayudarle, ¿no podría ser cierto?, pensaba mientras intentaba reanimar a su madre, Naruto y su hija no podían estar muertos, no, esa estúpida reportera se equivocaba.

–Como puedes asegurar que Uzumaki ha muerto, Kanna – se escucho de parte del otro locutor –estimados televidentes, no tenemos ninguna información acerca del estado de salud de Naruto, se sabe que a las 3:00 de la tarde, mientras el rubio abogado se dirigía a casa de su madre a las afueras de Konoha, un desperfecto lo hizo perder el control del vehículo y caer en el barranco del loco –

–Se sostiene – interrumpió malhumorada la otro locutora –que el Uzumaki viajaba en compañía de su pequeña hija, Azmaria Namikaze de 7 años de edad, pero para sacarnos de dudas y evitar conflictos – miro de reojo a su compañero – ¿Sai? –

–Como dice Kanna – repuso el mencionado –Tenemos en la línea al director de protección al civil, el cual tiene datos más completos sobre el paradero del rubio –

–Adelante – le corroboró Kanna.

–Muy buenas tardes, pues así es Sai, como comentabas es difícil tener una información segura sobre el estado de salud de Naruto, lo que si se sabe es que las tres de la tarde se le vio pasar a exceso de velocidad por el barranco conocido como el del loco, testigos aseguran que el joven conductor perdió el control del auto y cayo por el barranco – su voz sonaba con eco –protección civil se encuentra ya rondando los lugares bajos de la colina, pero si es necesario hacerles saber que este barranco por algo es conocido como el del loco, es difícil ver con exactitud a que parte del bosque fueron a dar debido a la profundidad que tiene –

–Gracias por la información, Chouji – Sai le comento –solamente quisiera hacer una pregunta, ¿es posible que Uzumaki así como su hija sean encontrados vivos? –

–Eso no lo podría saber con certeza, hasta el momento los investigadores que tenemos trabajando en el caso han dado una tabla de 45 por ciento de esperanza de vida – su voz sonó seria y distante –lo que sí puedo asegurarle a sus familiares que estén escuchando esto, es que no entren en pánico, estaremos si es preciso toda la tarde y noche buscando dar con buenas noticias –

–Le agradezco su atención – repuso Sai –estaremos muy al pendiente del asunto de Uzumaki en lo que resta del noticiero, por lo pronto vamos con Gai a los asuntos deportivos –

Ino con lágrimas en los ojos decidió apagar el televisor, su madre simplemente miraba perdida el televisor aún apagado, escucho el teléfono sonar al instante.

–Ya lo haz escuchado, quizás estén vivos –

–No oíste – le grito a Ino –tienen pocas posibilidades de estar con vida, maldito sea ese estúpido barranco – golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

La verdad era que en ese mismo lugar, Minato Namikaze padre de Naruto e Ino se había accidentado y días después se le dio la noticia de que había muerto incinerado dentro del auto en el que viajaba. Estaba triste, rabiosa, frustrada, su hijo, su adorado hijo no podía estar muerto.

–Madre – Ino miro con nerviosismo a su madre –al teléfono tengo a un tal Hyuga Neji y dice que su prima, Hinata, trabaja de niñera para Naruto –

–Pásamelo – suspiro y tomo el teléfono –Diga –

–Buenas tardes, es solo que me hablo para preguntar por mi prima, la señorita Hinata Hyuga, según tengo entendido trabaja de niñera para su hijo, ya eh llamado a la residencia Uzumaki y al parecer no hay nadie –

– Neji, ¿verdad? – pregunto tragando saliva

–Así es – dijo confundido.

–Tenemos que tú prima viajaba con Naruto y su hija en el automóvil –

– ¿Y? –

–Naruto ha sufrido un accidente muy grave en carretera y si Hinata viajaba con él, ella al igual que mi hijo y mi nieta están desaparecidos –

–Pero que está usted diciendo –

-o-o-

El horroroso olor a gasolina había desaparecido y ahora el ambiente era inundado por un exquisito olor a comida, su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto y podía notar como su pierna había sido cubierta por hojas y amarradas con una liga de pelo, recordaba que se había desplomado y que alguien lo había ayudado.

–Azmaria – de pronto se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón, cuando un dulce voz lo hizo relajarse.

–Descuide – se escucho –ella está bien, ahora duerme –

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo relajado aún no podía identificar a la persona que le hablaba.

–Soy Hinata –

–Hinata – intento sentarse fallando – ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado? – bombardeo de preguntas a la ojiperla.

–Afortunadamente – dijo sonriente –solo tengo unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza que me ocasionan dolor, pero ya se me quitarán – respondió –Gracias a mi cuerpo, Azmaria salió ilesa, y pude sacarla del auto antes de que este explotará –

–Protegiste a mi hija con tú cuerpo por salvarla – dijo débilmente.

–Ese es mi trabajo, señor – respondió sonrojada.

–Tú trabajo como niñera no incluía arriesgar tú vida – dijo sorprendido y mirando fijamente a la mujer – ¿por qué lo hiciste? –

–Lo hice porque me eh encariñado con la pequeña y no hubiera podido verla morir – respondió firme.

–Gracias – Naruto en un intento de agradecimiento tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, después la acerco hasta su rostro –muchas gracias, Hinata – con la mano en su rostro sonrió.

–Señor – dijo sumamente sonrojada –de nada, Naruto-kun – se agacho hasta la frente del rubio y la beso.

–Yo estoy mejor – haciendo un brutal esfuerzo se incorporo –será mejor que te revise esos golpes – señalaba unos moretones en el rostro de Hinata.

–No tenga cuidado – dijo ella –solo son pequeños raspones que con un poco de tiempo se borrarán –

–De eso nada – dijo sonriente –no solo soy abogado, gracias a mi madre, eh aprendido algunas cosas básicas de medicina – haciendo un esfuerzo mucho mayor se puso de pie.

–Entienda, no es necesario –

–Haber – el rubio buscaba con su mirada algo, pudo ver a su hija dormir con tranquilidad a los lejos sobre unas rocas y su corazón se apaciguo –aquí esta –

–Naruto – lo miro confundida.

–Estas plantas – señalo un montón de plantas rojizas a lo lejos –se llaman kirikes, son venenosas cuando se ingieren, pero sumamente curativas cuando se untan –

–Naruto – aún no comprendía.

–Mi madre me dijo que todo el país del fuego contaba con una gran variedad de estas plantas, es una fortuna que haya algunas por aquí – tomo con su mano un gran puñado, lo coloco sobre una pequeña piedra –bien ahora a moler – sus manos buscaron con impaciencia algo en el suelo hasta que dio con un roca pequeña y picuda –aquí esta –

Hinata miraba sin comprender al rubio, este, molía con fuerza y calma aquellas plantas que según él eran curativas, se sentía totalmente confundida, nunca en su vida pensó vivir una situación así, estar "perdidos" y a "solas" con un hombre tan atractivo y que era tan amoroso, o al menos eso se podía notar, y bueno, su mente además divagaba entre la idea de aceptar o no aceptar, que pese a un día que lo conociere, ella, Hyuga Hinata, se había enamorado perdidamente de su jefe.

–Listo – el rubio sonriente, tomo otra roca más pequeña y por lo que se podía ver achatada y con cuidado cargo la otra piedra, donde un líquido rojizo espeso se visualizaba.

–Le eh dicho… –cayo al sentir sobre su mejilla la punta de la piedra mojada con ese líquido rojizo, era tan relajante, su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, era una agradable sensación de alivio.

–Lo ve – retiraba la piedra y la llenaba de más líquido –ahora en la frente – pasaba nuevamente la piedra sobre la frente de la chica de manera provocativa, sus ojos azules contemplaban con lujo de detalle cada fina facción de la mujer y es que aunque le costará aceptarlo, la niñera de su hija había despertado en él una extraña sensación de calidez, ternura, "amor".

–Arigato – dijo al ver como el rubio dejaba por fin la piedra en el suelo –que pasa – dijo de pronto al ver como Naruto la miraba embobado.

–Me pregunto – dijo sin retirar su mirada de ella –como es que una mujer tan bella como usted, no tiene ningún novio –

La respuesta fue solo un tenue color rosa en las mejillas de Hinata, logrando el mismo efecto en el hombre, una especie de cosquilleos se sentía por todo su cuerpo, miraba con cautela los entreabiertos labios rosados del rubio, deseaba hacerlos suyos, recordaba su primer amor, como al ir a la escuela se había enamorado perdidamente de un chico llamado Daisuke, había sido una sensación tan jubilosa en aquellos tiempos, que ahora, con 30 años de edad, frente a ese rubio llamado Naruto, la misma sensación cual jovencita de 15 años se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, cada célula de su organismo deseaba con impaciencia, tomar el rostro de aquel hombre y devorarlo poco a poco.

La situación con el rubio era exactamente la misma, ¿por qué se sentía así?, una sonrisa mental apareció en sus labios, recordaba que hacía tiempo había descubierto que aquel amor por su esposa era tan solo un sentimiento de agradecimiento y respeto, solamente eso, ahora, frente a ella, mirando perdido esos ojos platinados un excesivo deseo de pasión, lujuria y amor se esparcía por todo su ser, lo aceptaba, se había enamorado perdidamente de la niñera de su hija, con tan solo un día, un solo día de conocerla y sus pensamientos no dejaban de pensarla, no dejaban de imaginarla siendo suya, descubrió que en su corazón aquella habitación que resguardaba al amor, se encontraba vacía y sola, ¿por qué no darse la oportunidad?.

–Hinata – dijo él de pronto despertando a ambos de ese sueño por el que pasaban.

– ¿Sí? – pregunto con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

No hubo más palabras, no hubo más murmullos, simplemente Naruto acerco su rostro al de Hinata, ella solo cerro los ojos, esperando paciente y con el corazón desbocado sentir el contacto de aquellos rosados y carnosos labios del rubio y por fin sintió a su pecho relajarse al ver como la distancia de había acortado finalmente, temerosa paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y dejo que la lengua de Naruto hiciera de la suya, una esclava a su disposición, a su antojo. Sintió de pronto como dos masculinos brazos apretaban con fiereza sus caderas, proclamando con un beso que aquella mujer era ya de su propiedad.

Continuará…


End file.
